A Ride With the Gang
by rockhotch31
Summary: Sean Hotchner joins his brother Aaron and David Rossi in D.C. to help them with a big fishing weekend at Dave's cabin involving Jack and four of his buddies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another story in my verse of Aaron and Dave been married. Like always, there is no smut. It's about a family with a teenage son and his friends. And I'll say it again. I choose to write this. If it's not your cup of tea, please choose to walk away and don't read.**

**I mentioned this idea in my story **_**Superheroes Weekend **_**earlier this year**__**with the full intention of following through.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, ABC Studios and CBS.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Sean Hotchner looked out the window next to his seat on his flight making its final approach into Reagan International in D.C. on the Tuesday after the Fourth of July. The flight passed near the Mall with all of the famous landmarks. Sean smiled at the view.

As soon as the plane landed, Sean switched his cell away from airplane mode and sent Aaron a text. _Just landed_. As the plane turned to roll up to the gate, Sean's cell pinged with a text back. _Meet you curbside._

Sean walked through the airport rolling his bag that he carried on the plane. He went out the door to the curbside outside of the baggage area and shook his head at the heat. _I'm here_ he texted.

Five minutes later Aaron pulled up to the curb. Sean opened the back door of Aaron's SUV, stuck in his suitcase, shut the door and got in the passenger seat across from his brother. "Hi Sean," Aaron smiled, "good to see you again. Sorry I didn't return your last text. We've got a thirteen, soon to be fourteen year old who is chomping at the bit to be driving. Dave and I are setting examples."

"Good ones Aaron," Sean smiled. "And it's good to see you again. I've been really looking forward to this. I need the vacation." He looked at his older brother. "But take this right Aaron. The thought of Jack being old enough to drive…." Sean said, letting the sentence dangle.

"Welcome to my and Dave's world," Aaron said shaking his head, getting the SUV back into DC traffic. "How was your flight?"

"Pretty cool," Sean smiled. "We flew by the Mall on final approach. It's been a long time since I've been there and seen all the monuments."

"When was the last time?" Aaron asked.

Sean shook his head. "I was a teenager. Mom and dad," he said, looking at Aaron. "Our real dad, but not the biological one," Sean started.

"I get it Sean," Aaron smiled. "I feel the same way about him."

"He took mom and me down there one weekend when I was in high school. I can't remember the exact age. But I know I wasn't driving then."

Aaron shook his head. "Rub it in."

Sean laughed. "You know I had to."

"Which gives me the opening to do the big brother act that you hate," Aaron said, sneaking a look at Sean while driving. "Pretty small bag."

Sean laughed. "That was good Aaron. But I beat, barely," Sean said. Aaron smiled. "Jet Blue's carry-on luggage code, saving me thirty dollars per leg that I refused to pay." He looked at Aaron. "And I know your home and the cabin. They both have a laundry room."

Aaron looked at Sean driving up on exit ramp off the freeway. "Please teach my son that packing for the cabin." Sean laughed, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

He looked at Aaron as they got to the stoplight at the top of the ramp with the SUV in the left turn lane. "I might need some back-up from you Aaron." Hotch looked at him. Sean shook his head. "With this weather, I know sometime in the coming week, a storm front is going to blow in. I'm assuming that between you and Dave, there's going to be an extra sweatshirt for me." Aaron looked at Sean as the light turned green for Aaron to make a left turn. "I've got a pair of jeans in that tightly packed bag. It's a damn good thing JetBlue goes by size, not weight."

Aaron smiled. "I think we've got you covered whenever and wherever that happens. I just hope it doesn't happen at the cabin with the gang all there."

"Aaron," Sean said. "I'm here to help you and Dave. Whatever may come up. I may not be a father but I know you and Dave are going to have your hands full with the gang of five. That's why I'm here. And I'll enjoy backing you both."

"Thanks Sean," Aaron smiled at his brother. "Dave and I appreciate it and are very happy to have you along on the ride."

Sean smiled. "Plus you and Dave are going use and abuse my cooking skills."

"Ooo that's a given," Aaron laughed.

Sean looked at his brother. "How's your AL been so far?"

Aaron shook his head. "Our AL officially started at midnight the Fourth of July flying home from LA. Like Dave has said more than once, 'remind me why this is the city of angels'."

"That bad?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "Thankfully, we all got to spend the Fourth together as a team with our annual big ass family picnic." He looked at Sean. "Which you'll get next Monday night with Haley's family. They want to see you again."

"Sounds good Aaron," Sean smiled. "I'd love to see them again. I know how much Jess supports you and Dave. And how much Hannah and John supported you, and me, back in the day."

"They did and still do" Aaron smiled, shaking off the horrible memory of the night he had to take Sean, then a small child, to Haley's parents for protection from their abusive biological dad. "The team spent all day Friday doing reports. From home," Aaron said, looking at Sean. "Including Dave and me."

"Thank you Jack," Sean smiled.

"More like Chief Cruz," Aaron smiled. "But I get your point. Jack is kicking Dave and me more and more to do our reports from home. Anyway, we're now on AL until the last week of the month."

"Any plans beyond this weekend?" Sean asked.

Aaron smiled. "The Nats play the Cubs next weekend. Dave, Jack and I are flying to Chicago. Jack and I finally get to see Wrigley Field."

Sean smiled, rubbing his older brother's shoulder. "That sounds great Aaron. You three need that."

"Yes we do," Aaron smiled at his younger brother. "And you need this weekend." He smiled at Sean. "Even if Dave and I over use you."

Sean smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder more. "Bring it big brother."

**###**

**A/N: The part about Aaron getting Sean to safety at Haley's parents is based on my mentor, Thn0715's story **_**Pain**_**. I've referenced it before. It is amazing. And why my Jedi Master always gets a Knightly Bow.**

**And if you really want to get your socks blown off, read her story **_**The Sounds of a Breakdown**_**.**

**Why she's the Jedi Master and I'm still a Jedi Knight in humble awe.**

**And yes, this one is going to be a bit more of a Sean Hotchner story to start out. I've always felt CM didn't explore that enough with him and Aaron. There was a huge opening left completely unanswered in the S1 ep **_**Natural Born Killers**_**. When Hotch did the final interview of Vincent Perotta, Hotch pointed out the sons abused by their dads can turn deadly. Perotta challenged Hotch. Hotch replied, "And some grow up to catch killers."**

**If you ever fly into Reagan and the plane makes its final approach from the northwest (River Visual approach) on a clear day, you get a beautiful aerial view of some D.C. landmarks. The Watergate Building, Kennedy Center, the Mall with the Lincoln Memorial, Washington Monument and US Capital along with the Jefferson Memorial. Provided you are sitting on the left side of the plane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yup. I'm gonna play **_**that**_** card again. *Points to tissue box supply***

**Thanks for the alerts!**

**All rights to part of this chapter belong to the usual **_**Criminal Minds **_**entities and S8E7 ep writers for **_**The Fallen**_** Rick Dunkle and Danny Rahm.**

Chapter 2

Sean got out of the car with Max making a beeline at him from around the garage. He barked a happy welcome with his tail wagging. "Hi Max," Sean smiled, rubbing down the beloved dog. "You get your job done?" Max barked back his answer with Aaron smiling at both of them. Sean pulled out his suitcase and followed Aaron into the house.

They walked into the kitchen to Dave pulling out a large kettle with a huge bag of tortellini pasta laying on the countertop. "Hi Dave," Sean smiled as Dave pulled him into a hug. "I hope that means you're spoiling me tonight with that mean lacassine recipe of yours."

"It does," Dave smiled. "Welcome back. We've missed you," he said, hugging Sean.

"Likewise Dave," Sean smiled. Pulling out of Dave's hug, he heard Jack thundering down the steps. "Should I duck and hide?"

Dave shook his head with a smile. "Just be prepared for a big welcome. Jack's been waiting on this for at least two weeks."

Jack blew into the kitchen and powered into Sean for a hug. "Whoa dude," Sean said hugging him. "You gotta stop growing up."

"Not happening Uncle Sean," Jack smiled. He hugged Sean again. "It's good to have you here."

Sean rubbed his back. "It's good to be here Jack," he smiled. "I've missed you too bud," he said hugging Jack tightly.

-00CM00-

After a wonderful dinner, Sean joined his family in Aaron's man cave downstairs. "I'll say it again. You guys did this right," he smiled.

Aaron smiled. "We're really pleased with how it turned out."

Sean looked around. "This is a pretty sweet set-up big brother," he smiled.

Jack tugged at Sean's arm. "Come see my bedroom I'm moving into this fall." Jack showed Sean the decorator's designs for his room as Aaron and Dave smiled standing in the doorway.

Sean shook his head. "That's not right." Jack looked at him. Sean smiled. "Like I said before, you're growing up too fast." He beamed at Jack. "And it's great for you Jack."

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Jack largely smiled back. "Angela, the decorator, worked with me."

"I think you and Angela have an awesome plan Jack," Sean smiled, winking at Aaron and Dave smiling at the scene.

Going back into the living room with Jack turning on the Nats game, Sean sat down and yawned. "You okay Sean," Aaron asked.

Sean shook his head. "Aaron, we talk. I work for two of the best restaurant owners in NYC. And they treat their entire staff very well. Hell, we've only lost two staff members in the last two years. That is unheard of in the restaurant business. And both were bus staff that went off to college."

Dave gave an appreciative whistle. "I'd say so. I know the turnover rate for restaurant staff is usually high." Sean pointed at him.

"But?" Aaron asked.

Sean smiled. "It's summertime Aaron. Staff members want off to get away. The entire executive staff has been juggling with schedules for their staffs since the middle of June, me included. Julio, my back up, was off all last week to go to a family reunion in Texas. That means I and some of the other cook staff worked extra hours. And while the house is dark on Mondays, Julio and I met up for three hours yesterday to go over deliveries and menu items for this week while I'm here." He looked at his brother. "I'm beat."

"What do you want to do Sean?" Dave asked.

Sean smiled. "Honestly? Take a long, lazy swim in that pool of yours, a shower and then pile into bed." He looked at Dave. "And then get up early tomorrow morning to beat the heat and keep my promise to you."

"What promise Sean?" Dave asked.

"We go to the Wall together. I honor you. And them."

Dave softly smiled, shaking his head. "It's not me Sean. We go together to honor them." Aaron and Jack shared a look.

Jack looked at Sean. "Can I join you in that lazy swim?"

Sean nodded at the TV. "What about the Nats game?"

"They can win or lose without me one night," Jack smiled sincerely. "And maybe it'll keep me out of dad and pop's doghouse as I swear at the Nats losing to the Braves. Again."

Sean laughed. Twenty minutes later, Aaron and Dave looked out over the patio area seeing Sean and Jack enjoying their lazy swim together.

Aaron rubbed Dave's shoulder, taking a sip of his scotch. "Jack and I are in tomorrow."

"Thanks Aaron," Dave smiled, raising his glass of scotch to him.

When Sean and Jack came back into the home, Aaron chased Jack to the shower. "Don't forget PJs and underwear," Aaron said.

"Got it dad," Jack retorted, heading upstairs to his bedroom. They heard him rumbling down the steps and then heading downstairs to "his" shower. He stopped to look at the baseball game score on the TV. "Damn Nats," he grumbled.

Dave smiled at his brother-in-law. "Sean, I'm all in on beating the heat. But the easiest way for us to get to the Vietnam Memorial, with downtown D.C. traffic is the Metro. Guess how that is from seven to nine tomorrow morning?"

Sean smiled at him. "I'm not planning on getting out of bed before eight Dave."

Twenty minutes later and showered, Sean said his goodnights to his family, went upstairs and crawled into the bed in the suite Jessica used.

An hour later, Aaron chased Jack up the basement steps to get his teeth brushed, shutting off the TV. Dave took he and Aaron's scotch glasses to the sink in the bar area. "Damn Nats," Jack softly grumbled, going up the steps with Max.

"I heard that," Aaron growled.

Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Max softly barked a _busted_ at Jack. "Shuddup," Jack growled at Max, perfectly imitating his pop. Dave winked at Aaron with a smile as they clicked off the lights in the den and went up the steps.

Like he predicted, Sean woke around eight, got up and took a quick shower. Coming out of his room, he heard the showers running in the master bathroom and the other bathroom upstairs. Sean followed the smell of coffee down the steps. He walked into the kitchen and saw his brother shaved and dressed for the day. As in completely dressed down. Cargo shorts, a Nats t-shirt and slides like Jack wore. "Aaron?" Sean asked.

Aaron smiled at him. "My day to cook. And Jack and I are joining you and Dave."

"I heard them both up," Sean smiled. He looked at his older brother, pulling out a skillet. "You're really cooking today? And dressed like that?"

"Number one," he smiled at his brother, "I've learned the goodness of ditching the suit, compliments of my son while I'm on AL." Sean smiled. "Number two, I might have learned a thing or two around here, compliments of Dave," Aaron smiled at his brother, handing him a cup of coffee. Sean made himself at home, going to the fridge to add some cream to his coffee.

"So what's on the menu today big brother?"

"This morning," Aaron smiled, "my easy imitation of McD's egg McMuffins." Sean looked at Aaron. "It's not that tough," he said.

"No shit," Sean smiled. "And tonight?"

Aaron smiled at his brother. "I blow your socks off tonight."

"I can't wait," Sean smiled.

A little after nine, the four of them waited on the Metro at Ballston Station on the Yellow Line. Sean looked at Dave, dressed the same as he, Aaron and Jack and smirked. "Shuddup," Dave growled. "I've learned a few things too," he whispered.

"I'm in Big Dog," Sean whispered back with a smile. He was dressed the same. Only his t-shirt supported a certain restaurant in NYC.

They got off the Yellow Line at the Foggy Bottom/GWU stop. Aaron smiled at Jack. "You're our navigator."

"Got the GPS already loaded on my phone," Jack smiled back.

"With Penelope's help," Sean smiled.

"She's on her AL Uncle Sean. I don't bother her." Sean looked at him. Jack smiled. "I might have hit her up though a couple weeks ago when I was at the BAU for a day so she could upgrade my phone and Kindle."

Sean smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder. "You're good kid. Where do we head?"

Jack looked at the street signs, following his GPS on his phone. "Two blocks that way," he pointed. "And then we turn right."

Aaron looked at Dave. "We owe Pen another gift card," Aaron whispered.

"All over it," Dave whispered back.

They four of them walked five blocks and came upon the polished black granite expanse that was known as the Wall. The Vietnam Memorial. Sean stopped and shook his head. "My god. All those names." Aaron rubbed his shoulder as they made their way closer.

Jack tugged at Dave's hand. "Pop, you gotta help," he said, moving to a kiosk.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Aaron, I can't read Dave's books. Especially after what it cost Haley." Aaron nodded at him. "But you know me and bookstores." Aaron smiled. "I've opened covers on Dave's books. I noticed one very special dedication. Sergeant Scott and PFC Hernandez."

"Harrison Scott helped us on a case seven years ago in LA with homeless people getting killed." Sean looked at his brother. Aaron shook his head. "That's where Harrison was living at the time. For more than a few years." Sean shook his head again. "Dave got him into a program at New Directions. They augment the VA program, getting homeless vets off the streets."

"So Harrison isn't on the Wall?" Sean whispered.

Aaron shook his head. "No. He passed away a couple years later from cancer. But the person that died that chased Harrison to the streets with a god awful memory is," he looked at his brother.

"And Dave was a part of that." Aaron nodded. "I get it," Sean said as Jack turned around from the kiosk.

"We think we found him," Jack said.

Aaron looked at Dave. "PFC Anthony Hernandez, Waco, Texas and it's the right unit," Dave said.

Sean looked at Dave. "You've never been here before?"

Dave shook his head. "Not to see Hernandez. Like Harrison, I couldn't live with it. I just handled it better." He re-counted the battle to Sean, Aaron and Jack as they slowly made their way to Panel 8E, taking time to see the memorials left for family members so now long gone but still remembered.

Jack somberly pointed. "This is it pop. But it's so high."

"Jack?" Sean said.

"PFC Hernandez is on line 10."

Sean looked up at the panel. "Come here Jack." Jack came to Sean. Sean crouched down and put Jack on his left shoulder, holding him there. Sean stood up. "Can you find it now?"

"Yup," Jack said, counting down the lines from the top. "I got him pop," Jack pointed.

Aaron stopped a Park Ranger passing by. The Park Ranger handed Aaron a sheet of paper and a pencil with a smile. Aaron handed them to Jack. "Dad?"

"Buddy, put the paper over PFC Hernandez's name and rub the pencil across the name."

"Got it dad." Jack handed the paper with Hernandez's Wall etched name to Dave. "That's for you pop."

"Thank you my son," Dave said. Aaron rubbed Dave's shoulder as Sean crouched down and Aaron helped Jack off Sean's shoulder.

Jack gave Dave a deep hug. "I'm so sorry pop."

"Thanks Champino," Dave said, embracing his son. "This is special."

Aaron looked at his brother. "Thank you for kicking his butt into doing this."

Sean smiled. "My honor," he said, looking at Dave, rubbing Aaron's shoulder.

"Thanks Sean," Dave said, holding the paper.

"Thank you for your service my brother," Sean answered.

Sean lifted Jack up. Jack rubbed his fingers across Hernandez's name. "Thanks for taking care of my pop." Aaron reached up and rubbed his finger across the name as well.

Putting Jack back on the ground, Sean put his hand on the black granite and hung his head in silent tribute. Jack and Aaron did the same. "Thank you all," Sean said, looking at the statue honoring the Vietnam nurses.

"Amen," Jack added. Sean rubbed Jack's shoulder and then gave the Wall one more rub.

It was a long and silent ride back to the park and ride on the Yellow Line of the Metro. Dave stared at Hernandez's etched name on the piece of paper, reliving memories. When they got to Aaron's SUV, Aaron looked at Dave. "You okay?"

Dave shook his head and smiled at Aaron. "I am now. And so is Harrison."

After they got back home, the pool got a work out with Jack and Sean. Dave and Aaron joined them after dealing with the inferno of D.C. heat that early in the morning. Sean looked at Jack. "No gang of five?"

Dave smiled. "Their parents, being the wonderful people that they are, know we're going to deal with them soon enough." Sean looked at him. "They're giving us a break."

Sean looked at Dave. "It's that bad?"

Dave pointed at Jack. "Times that by four more."

Sean shook his head. "Enough said."

Aaron climbed out of the pool. "Where you going?" Sean asked.

"Dinner prep," Aaron smiled, heading into the house.

Sean looked at Dave. "Is he really capable of smoking my ass on dinner?"

Jack swam by Sean. "Give him a Weber and one of grandma's recipes…" Jack smiled at Dave and then looked at his uncle. "You're toast."

Dave smiled with his elbows on the apron of the pool. "Yes, you are Sean," he smiled.

Three hours later, Sean shook his head at the finely Weber grilled bacon-wrapped filet on his plate, with a twice-baked potato and the bowl of fresh green beans, cooked the way their mom used to do them. Sean looked at the fresh Iceberg salad with all his favorites of carrots, onion, tomato, shredded cheddar cheese and diced hard-boiled egg on top. Jack and Dave put the salad dressings on the table.

Sean looked at his big brother. "Damn Aaron," he smiled. "I'm impressed."

Aaron smiled. "It's simple and as Penelope says, doable."

Sean took a slice of his steak. "Damn doable Aaron," he smiled, sticking in the bite.

Dave and Jack did the minimal after dinner clean up. Sean looked around the kitchen and smiled at Aaron. "I knew you couldn't handle having your prep dishes lying around. You had to clean them up."

Aaron looked at him. "Do you at work?"

Sean smiled at his brother. "Busted. And thanks again for the fresh creamed green beans. I haven't had them since mom passed."

"We all love that farmer's market we stopped at earlier," Dave said. "Aaron does the same recipe with peas."

"And the sweet corn in Yen's stand is the best," Jack smiled.

Sean looked at Aaron and Dave. "Can we get a dozen ears of sweet corn from there for the cabin tomorrow afternoon?"

Aaron smiled. "Why you're helping me make an ice run tomorrow around noon for the coolers."

Sean shook his head. "Let the gang of five ride begin," he smiled.

They all enjoyed a late night swim after the Nats game.

**###**

**A/N: Before you all go gonzo on me, fresh creamed green beans are an old school recipe in my world. You cook the cut up fresh green beans, boiling them in water. When the beans or peas are done, you turn down the heat, drain the water off and add cream and a dollop of butter to them. When the butter melts and the cream is warm, you serve the beans.**

**Yup, I'm that old. And that Midwest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With the late night swim, the four at the Rossi-Hotchner home slept in. Except Max. Jack, half-asleep, got him out and fed. And then crawled back into bed. By ten that morning, they were all finally up and showered. Dave made breakfast with pancakes and sausages.

Jack looked at Dave, forking up another bite of pancakes. "What's on the menu for breakfast tomorrow at the cabin?"

"Jack let's put a pin in that," Aaron said.

"Dad?"

"Aaron?" Dave added.

Aaron shook his head. "I just looked at the weather forecast. It's not good. They're predicting severe weather tonight up there."

"So?" Jack asked, shoveling in another bite.

"Jack, I know the cabin is nice," Aaron said. "But how nice is it without electricity?"

Sean looked at his brother. "That bad?" Aaron nodded his head.

"I think we need to re-think the ice, as in blocks rather than cubes to keep the perishable stuff longer," Sean said. "And another cooler and more groceries we can buy here instead of relying on Godsey's grocery store that might not have electricity. The Weber might get a workout."

Dave looked at Aaron. "Sean is right. Let's plan ahead - just in case. Plus I have a big gas powered generator for this exact thing. But when I had the cabin built, I only had it wired for three things for the generator to power." Aaron and Sean looked at him. "The fridge, water pump and the water heater. I figured in a pinch, I could use the grills. And the generator is filled with gas. I check it every spring."

Sean looked at Dave. "Grills? As in plural? Like the gas grill I noticed in the corner of the garage?" Dave nodded. "We could use that to back up the Weber." He looked at Aaron. "You proved you're good last night, Aaron, on the Weber," Sean smiled. "But we can manage the heat better on a gas grill."

Dave shook his head. "The tank might need a propane fill. One of the things I forgot on my annual spring checklist."

Sean smiled at him. "Aaron and I have that when we get there. You've got the boys getting settled." Dave smiled.

Aaron looked at Jack. "Please text the guys to pack a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt."

"And a flashlight," Dave added.

"Got it," Jack said. He looked at Aaron. "And pack my own," he smiled. He looked at the three of them. "Pop, don't you have a big butt white Igloo cooler up in the rafters in the garage?"

"You're good Champino," Dave smiled. "You can help me get it down and cleaned up."

"Perfect," Aaron said, looking at Sean. "Get that executive chef brain working for back-up on a food plan."

"Processing," Sean said, winking at Jack.

"Thank you Data," Jack smiled. "I love Star Trek: TNG." They shared a high five.

Dave rubbed Sean's shoulder. "Glad you're here kid."

"Kid? What the hell is that?" Sean growled.

Aaron shook his head at his brother with a smile. "Pop being pop," Jack snarked, crawling off his chair to rinse off his plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"You are so busted," Sean smiled at Dave.

"Yes I am. But we've got a contingency plan on the possible weather," Dave smiled.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Let's head out. My Data brain is working," he smiled.

Jack looked at Dave. "I think you and me are heading to the garage."

Aaron and Sean got in Aaron's SUV. "What was your original plan for breakfast tomorrow?" Aaron looked at him. "Aaron, I need to know to help you."

Aaron smiled. "The boys like breakfast sliders." Sean looked at him. "A fried egg on a toasted cottage roll with cheese and bacon."

"What the hell is a cottage roll?" Sean asked.

Aaron shook his head. "That was Haley and her family. A dinner roll in our world. Not as big as a hamburger bun size wise but more bread," he smiled at Sean.

"Got it," Sean smiled. He thought for a second. "We definitely need that gas grill." He looked at his brother. "With that, it's doable," he smiled. "And with the remote location of the cabin, I'm thinking if the power goes out, especially on the weekend, we're looking at 24 hours minimum without power."

"Keep thinking Data," Aaron smiled as he drove by a grocery store. Sean looked at him. "But try more like two days. And we'll go by another grocery store," Aaron said. "But the third one has what we need." He looked at his brother. "Block ice. There's only one place I know that has it."

As they drove more, Aaron noticed his brother getting into his executive chef mode. Sean looked at his brother. "Sliders may have to work two mornings. Think the boys will mind?" Aaron shook his head with a smile. "Burgers, hotdogs, canned baked beans work Friday night."

"And picnic fries," Aaron added.

"Aaron?"

Aaron smiled. "Peeled, sliced potatoes with butter and onion wrapped in tin foil and cooked on the grill."

"That works," Sean smiled. "Whether we get to Saturday or not without power, it's rib fest." Aaron looked at him. "I know how to slow cook baby back ribs. Add a baked potato we can cook on the grills and grilling up some buttered hamburger buns with garlic on them. Plus Yen's sweet corn that we can cook on the grill. We just need plenty of barbeque sauce that the boys will have up to their elbows," Sean smiled.

"Make it so Mister Data," Aaron smiled.

"Get out," Sean smiled.

Aaron looked at him and smiled. "I have a thirteen year old son that is into all things outer space. And because we have Amazon Prime and Netflix, we watch things together."

Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "You and Dave are a kid's dream parents."

'Thanks," Aaron smiled. "We try with our schedules. That's why this weekend is so important to us. We love Jack. And he needs this time with his friends with Dave and me being there. We owe."

"I get that Aaron," Sean said. "And full buy-in."

Aaron looked at his younger brother. "I still have to rein in Dave so he doesn't spoil Jack with all his money."

Sean shook his head. "Aaron, Jack is such a centered kid and now a teenager. I don't doubt for a second that Jack would call bullshit on Dave if he went over the edge." He looked at his big brother. "He's got Haley in him," he smiled.

Aaron laughed. "Yup, she'd call out Dave's bullshit in a second." He looked at Sean. "And for the record, Dave has done it right in all the right places."

"Like the basement and Jack's teenager bedroom? Give him creds Aaron," Sean said. "That was one overdue project for both of you." Sean looked with his challenging eye at his older brother. Aaron looked at him while they were sitting at a stoplight. "Aaron, Dave gets it. But you gotta work with him more." Aaron looked at him. Sean smiled. "He's Dave. Take the perks that work for you and Jack when they fit and let him spend some of his money," Sean looked at Aaron. "Which is really now your money as well. But I get that you respect that. But in a sentence…" Sean said, looking at Aaron. "He loves the two of you," Sean smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "You're dispensing relationship advice?" he laughed.

Sean laughed as well. "Yeah, my relationship record really sucks. But I'm working on it." Aaron looked at his brother. "There's a bartender at the club across the street that I'm interested in." Aaron smiled. "But Aaron, back to reality." Aaron looked at Sean, knowing his brother. "Aaron, I'm basically now an NYC guy." Aaron looked at him again. "You think this severe weather threat is real."

Aaron shook his head. "As real as it gets Sean. I'm a little worried."

Sean smiled. "That means big brother you're a lot worried." Aaron looked at him. "I know you," Sean said, rubbing his shoulder. "I've got your and Dave's backs with the boys."

"Thanks Sean," Aaron smiled.

-00CM00-

By three-thirty, the families of the four boys started to show up in the Rossi-Hotchner driveway. They all knew Aaron and Dave. Mostly Aaron. A four o'clock leave time was rock solid. Aaron introduced Sean to the boys and their parents.

Moesha, Carter's mother smiled at Aaron, Dave and Sean, handing them a huge Tupperware bowl full of cut up watermelon and grapes. "I know Rosa, grandma and Jessica hooked the boys up with treats that Jess brought over this morning with her parents staying the weekend. But we wanted to help you out." Sean smiled at her and put it into the big Igloo cooler with the blocks of ice. Rosa, Jess and Gram had came through. Rosa made a pan of the M&M bars the boys loved. Jessica added at pan of seven layer bars. Mostly for Aaron, Dave and Sean. Grandma Brooks had sent along a pan of Special K bars with peanut butter and melted chocolate on top that Jack loved.

Maria, Manny's mom smiled at Sean. "I don't think any of it will go to waste," she smiled.

"Neither do I," Sean smiled back.

Traci, Keegan's mom smiled at Aaron and Dave. "Keegan has two eppy pens . I've already told him to have one for himself and give the second to you guys."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Traci. I'll get the second one from him. Just in case. I'm the first aid trained guy in the group." Traci rubbed his shoulder with a smile.

Aaron and Dave, with Sean's help already had the coolers loaded into their two SUVs. Sean took the boys' bags, looking at each one. "You follow through on Jack's text?"

Micah looked at Sean. "You like your big brother?"

Sean shook his head with a smile. "I'm the 2.0 version," he smiled. "But when times get tough, I'm my big brother's rock." He smiled at Micah. "Just as big of a hard ass."

"You're good," Micah smiled.

Jamaal, Carter's dad laughed and looked at Aaron and Dave. "Message received," he smiled. "We know the weather forecast and trust you with our sons."

Aaron smiled at Jamaal. "This weekend may be an adventure the boys don't think can happen. But we're ready for it Jamaal. Trust us."

Jamaal shook his hand. "You know better Aaron. You too Dave," shaking his hand. "Whatever happens, we know the boys will have a great weekend," Jamaal smiled. "And you all will take care of them."

"You got it Jamaal," Dave smiled, giving him a finger point. Dave whistled and Max flew into Dave's vehicle with the door open. The parents gave their sons a final hug. "Keegan and Carter, you're with me, Jack and Max."

Aaron smiled at Micah and Manny. "You're stuck with the boring Hotchner brothers."

"Why my cell is charged up," Micah snarked.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Yes Sean, he's the one that will be the pain in the butt," Aaron smiled.

Julie and Tony hugged their son good-bye. "Try not to live up to that," Tony said, putting a finger into Micah's shoulder.

"Like that's going to happen," Manny said, rolling his eyes, giving his mom a hug.

Sean looked at his brother. Aaron smiled at him. "You wanted in on this."

Dave looked at the parents, getting in to his SUV. "You know we'll keep you all updated as much as we can."

"Thanks Dave," Jamaal said, knocking the top of Dave's SUV as the boys climbed in and buckled up.

The parents all waved at the two SUVs pulling out of the driveway.

An hour later, Dave and Aaron pulled their SUVs into the parking lot of the golden arches. The boys all got out and stretched in hot and steamy temps even entering the foothills of the Appalachians. Dave looked at Jack. "I've got Max," he smiled. "He comes first." Max took a whiz in the grassy area of the parking lot and climbed back into Dave's SUV with the motor and more importantly, the AC running to a fresh bowl of water and a bowl of kibble. Max happily crunched away.

The boys headed into the McDonalds, followed by Aaron, Dave and Sean. The boys stood around studying the menu. Sean shook his head at Aaron. "As if they don't know a McDonald's menu."

Aaron looked at him. "You know what you want coming in the door?"

"Always," Sean smiled. "I hit MacD's once a week." Dave looked at him. "My sinful pleasure instead ecstasy." He smiled again. "Whatever works." Aaron and Dave smiled at him.

Aaron looked at the boys. "Everyone decided?"

"We're still debating Hotch," Keegan said. Aaron looked at him. "Whether we go with the six chicken McNuggets meal or the ten one."

"I'm a definite six. I had a big lunch," Carter said.

"I'm hungry," Manny said. "But I don't know if I'm that hungry."

"I'm starving," Micah said.

"Me too," Jack added.

"Me three," Keegan chimed in.

Aaron looked at the boys. "Why don't two of you order a ten one and the other three order a six one and you all share."

Micah looked at Aaron. "Why you're the boss at work," he smiled.

"The wise ass chimes in again," Dave whispered to Sean. Sean smiled.

"So who's ordering the two tens?" Carter asked. The boys started another round of debate. Dave and Sean snickered at each other.

Aaron softly whistled. "Keegan, you and Manny order the ten one. The rest of you order the six one."

Keegan looked at Micah. "That's why he's the boss at work," moving up to the counter.

Dave winked at Sean. "And why chicken isn't on the menu this weekend," Sean whispered at Dave. Dave pointed at him with his smile.

Sean noticed the counter worker's nametag as the boys started putting in the their orders. "Kristi, just keep running the tab. My bank card is good," he smiled at her. "Including the big dummies and me."

It was the boys turn to snicker. Aaron and Dave looked at Sean. "I'm younger than both of you and can kick your asses." The boys roared with laughter.

Five minutes later the boys were sitting at a six-top table, sharing their Chicken McNuggets and the sauces they ordered for them. BBQ and Ranch dressing was the favorite with Keegan going with honey mustard. Along with their french fries and the copious of amounts of ketchup they put into tiny cups for their french fries while filling their soda glasses.

Aaron, Dave and Sean sat down at a four-top table next to them. Aaron and Dave each had a Big Mac and fries. They looked at Sean. "Number three; quarter pounder with cheese; hold the pickles and onions," he smiled, dipping a french fry into their shared rations of ketchup.

Fifteen minutes later, Dave took the tray the three of them had to the trash bin. Aaron and Sean looked over the boys table. "How many are left?" Aaron asked.

"Two," Manny said.

Sean grabbed one. "Who's got the BBQ sauce?"

"I do," Carter smiled. Sean dipped the McNugget into the sauce. Aaron grabbed the other. Jack slid the last of his ranch dressing container at his dad. Aaron smiled at him and ate the last one.

Dave walked up to the boys' table. "Guys, please take care of your garbage." The boys were already piling on the cartons of empty food containers onto the three trays. "And then know we've got another hour's ride. If you need to hit the head, do it."

The boys looked at Jack. "The head is Marine talk for the bathroom. And I need to hit the head."

Aaron and Sean walked out of the building to Aaron's SUV. Sean smiled at his brother. "Any bets on how often we'll hear the head this weekend?" Sean laughed.

Aaron laughed back. "Especially pissing with Dave? No bet," he smiled.

An hour later, Dave pulled his SUV up the driveway, hitting the garage opener. "That's a cabin?" Carter asked.

"That's my kind of cabin," Keegan smiled.

In the Hotchner vehicle, following Dave's up to the cabin, Manny shook his head with his buds in his ears. "This is not your momma's cabin."

"Too rich for me," Micah said, with his buds in, listening to music on his phone as well.

Sean looked at Aaron. "I thought Micah was the wise ass?" he whispered.

Aaron smiled, parking his SUV next to Dave's in the garage. "Micah leads the parade," he smiled. "But in the end Sean….."

Sean laughed. "They're all budding teen-age boys. Each of them total snark machines." Aaron smiled at his brother, opening his car door.

Dave let out his sharp whistle as the boys tumbled out of the vehicles. "Listen up," Dave said. "Here's the plan. You boys get your bags up to Jack's bedroom. That's hotel center and get whatever device you used in the cars charged up. Aaron and I know you want to bunk in together. And you wanted the screened in patio. With the heat and humidity tonight, I think you're all in the great room. We'll get the settled later." Jack opened the back garage door. Max charged out to chase the first squirrel he could find. After chasing one up a tree, he took his whiz.

"After that, you boys help me get the coolers and all the groceries in," Dave said. He looked at Aaron and Sean and pointed at his watch. "I'll get our luggage in. You two get the big cooler in and then head to town to get the propane tank filled for the gas grill before the hardware store closes."

Sean looked around the garage. "Dave, we need to get that closer to the door so it's easier to get out," he said, pointing at the gas grill. Dave looked at him. "No power, no garage doors going up," Sean said. Dave tossed his car keys to Sean, getting the boys into the cabin with them carrying their bags.

Aaron and Sean got all the coolers out along the garage wall and got the big Igloo one into the laundry room. They backed out to the SUVs. Sean looked at Aaron. "Sean, unless we get a tornado, let's get that grill outside alongside the garage. With a full tank of propane, I don't think it will move. And in the foothills of the mountains, I don't think we've got a tornado in our future."

Sean looked at Aaron. "I agree. But with some high wind," Sean said, looking around, "let's put it someplace sensible."

Aaron pointed to the skies, starting to darken. "The storm will come out that direction." He and Sean got the gas grill outside, cozied up next to the garage. They unhooked the propane tank and headed to town.

When they returned, Sean grabbed the tank and set it down in the garage. Aaron smiled at him. "I don't want a gas grill rolling around with a full propane tank either." They got both vehicles back in the garage after getting the gas grill situated and shut the garage door. The five boys blew out the patio door for a late evening swim in the pool with Dave following them with a scotch in hand. Aaron switched on the underwater pool lights and he and Sean went inside. Max was sprawled out on the kitchen floor near an AC/heat duct. Dave and the boys had everything in the fridge and air mattresses and sleeping bags set up in the living room.

Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "You join Dave for a scotch. I'll be there a few," he said, heading for the steps. He walked out to the patio around the pool a few minutes later, holding a bottle of beer dressed in a t-shirt, sports shorts and slides.

Aaron eyed the bottle. "Summer Shandy? What is that?"

Sean smiled. "My version of your scotch," he said. "I told you both back in February that I can't do hard liquor. Leinenkugel Brewery, in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, a sixth-generation family brewery makes this golden elixir. Beer with a hint of lemon," he smiled, handing his bottle to Aaron.

Aaron took a sip. "Whoa, that is good," he smiled, handing the bottle to Dave. Dave took a sip as well.

"That is mighty tasty," Dave smiled.

"And refreshing," Sean added. Dave pointed at him. Aaron pulled out his cell that barked at him again. "Cruz Aaron?"

"No Sean. We're on our AL." Sean looked at him. "Weather updates," Aaron said, handing his phone to Dave. Dave took a look and just shook his head. They enjoyed watching the boys frolicking in the pool.

"Remember to charge up your phone too Aaron," Dave said.

Aaron smiled. "I already made a mental note but thanks for the back-up."

"I've got mine charging as well," Sean said.

As the sun started to set over the lake, Dave took a whiff of the air and smiled at Aaron. "Sammy's still around."

"Sammy?" Sean asked.

"Sammy the skunk likes to walk past the cabin around dusk in the woods just past the pool," Aaron smiled at Sean.

Sean took a sniff. "Damn that's bad." The boys laughed at the smell as well.

Twenty minutes later, Keegan looked up at the sky. "I could get real used to swimming under the stars."

"That's not bad," Manny smiled, splashing him. As the boys were getting out of the pool, on owl hooted his good night to the boys. Aaron and Sean got the pool cover buttoned down for the impending weather as Dave chased the boys into the showers.

An hour later, the boys were in their pajamas in the kitchen. Aaron, Dave and Sean were cutting the three pans of goodies Rosa, Jessica and Grandma Hannah made. Keegan reached for the first bar that Sean cut of Hannah's Special K bars. "Whoa dude with the nut allergy," Sean said.

Keegan shook his head. "Allergies are fickle, to quote Doc Schock," he said, smiling at Jack that shared the same doctor. "I'm good with peanuts and almonds and peanut butter. I love almonds and PBJ's." Sean looked at him. "You throw a walnut into the mix and mom is diving for my eppy pen while dad gets the car going to head to the ER."

Sean looked at him. "So peanut butter is OK?" Sean asked, holding back the bar.

"Promise Sean," Keegan smiled. "My grandma makes the same bars for my birthday. I love them."

"Uncle Sean," Jack smiled. "Why Rosa made them," he beamed.

An hour later, the cabin was dark and quiet.

**XXX**

**A/N: Special K bars are my sinful delight.**

**PBJ's are peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.**

**I know I've mention Leine's Summer Shandy before in another story. They are just that darn good. And like I said, brewed an hour away from me. I support a home-state product.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did I telegraph this chapter to you all? Yes. Enjoy the ride of a BAU Unit Chief in charge. The REAL one.**

Chapter 4

Aaron gave into being tired, listening to Dave snore, shortly after he settled into bed. He knew his cell would wake him with weather updates.

A couple hours later, Max woke up on the air mattresses, sleeping with the boys. He was in full alert, sticking his head up. He ran up the steps into the Master bedroom and nudged Aaron with his nose. Getting no response, he pawed at the bed. Aaron opened an eye at him. "Max?"

Max softly barked out a warning. Aaron rolled over and shook Dave awake. "Aaron? What the hell?"

"Dave, get up. What have you taught me and Jack about animals and weather?" Aaron asked, rolling out of bed, getting into his slides and pulling on his sports shorts and t-shirt.

Dave yawned. "They're better at weather predictions than the National Weather Service."

Aaron waved Max onto the bed. Max jumped on the bed, stood over Dave and loudly barked. Dave looked at Aaron. "I get it," he said. "Max, go get Sean up," Dave said, quickly crawling out of bed as Max jumped off the bed.

Max sped out of the room and jumped on Sean's bed, waking him as well with his loud bark. The three met at the top of the stairs two minutes later. "Hang on guys," Aaron said, shoving his cell into his pocket.

"We need to get the boys safe," Sean said.

"There's a storm cellar below the laundry room," Dave yawned, waking up more.

"Sean," Aaron said, "you've got Micah. Wake him up, give him his leg to hold on to and get him to the storm cellar."

"Sean," Dave said. "We've still got power. The light switch is on the right side at the top of the steps. There's a big ass flashlight on the left side in the stud wall going down the steps. The battery is good. One of my spring checks."

"Got it," Sean said.

Aaron looked at Sean. "Dave and I will get the rest of the boys up and down there. Dave, grab a couple of sleeping bags to keep the boys warm. And make sure they put on their slides."

"Got it Aaron," Dave said

"Let's go," Aaron said, flying down the steps. Dave and Sean were right behind him.

Aaron's phone went off in his shorts pocket with the storm warning as he and Dave got Jack, Keegan, Carter and Manny down the steps. Max had followed Sean and Micah down. Micah yawned at the guys, putting on his limb with Sean shining the flashlight around.

Five minutes later, Mother Nature unleashed her heat and humidity built up storm fury. Dave and Aaron wrapped the boys in the two sleeping bags. They were terrified, pulling the sleeping bags around them. "Guys, we're safe down here," Dave said, huddling them together, rubbing their heads. "We're gonna be OK."

"We're all safe and gonna ride this out," Aaron said, looking at the boys. The light blinked off in the storm cellar.

"It's OK guys," Sean said. "The flashlight is working. We're safe."

Max curled up to Aaron's leg. "We're safe Max. Thank you," Aaron said, rubbing his head.

Jack looked his dad as the storm howled. "Max got pop, me and Sean up long before the storm warnings."

Dave looked at Jack. "Son, what is one of the first lessons I taught you about animals and the woods around us?"

Jack smiled at his buds. "Animals know weather better."

Aaron looked at the boys and smiled. "Why Max got us down here before the storm hit. He woke up me, Dave and Sean."

"Thanks Max," Keegan smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, they all came up from the storm cellar into the darkened kitchen. "Sean, a little light," Aaron said. Sean swung the big flashlight around. Aaron pulled out a flashlight from a kitchen drawer. He handed it to Jack. "You boys go upstairs and get your flashlights out of your bags." The boys took off. Sean opened the kitchen door to the patio. Max sped out. Aaron and Dave followed him. Sean swung the flashlight around the patio and pool area.

"The pool cover stayed," Aaron said, "thank goodness," shaking his head at the leaves and twigs strewn across it.

"So did the gas grill," Sean said, shining the flashlight at it. Sean swung the flashlight around the yard. There were a lot of twigs and a few bigger tree limbs down in the yard.

Dave looked down to the point of the lake. He and Sean could see a flashlight moving around in Tina and Cory's house. "They're OK," Sean smiled, rubbing his shoulder. Dave looked at Sean. "I know they mean a lot to you," he smiled. "Let's get that generator going."

They came into the house to Aaron getting the boys on the screened in porch that faced the lake with the their sleeping bags and Aaron dragging in the first air mattress. Sean moved to the Great Room to get the second one. "Guys, I get it's warm out here," Aaron said, opening windows. "Trust me, three hours from now it won't be."

"Hotch?" Manny asked.

Aaron smiled at him. "A cool, northwest breeze follows a storm front."

Jack yawned. "Dad, I gotta whiz."

"Go Jack," Aaron smiled. "Electricity has nothing to do with the toilet working other than the water pump and pop has it plugged in." The other four boys followed Jack to the toilet in Dave's study.

Sean looked at Aaron and Dave. "Please tell me they'll sleep in."

Aaron smiled. "The only goodness of teenage boys," he yawned.

Dave rubbed Sean's shoulder. "Go back to bed and open the windows in your room. Aaron and I will get the boys back down."

"Good night guys," Sean said.

Three hours later, Sean woke with his two Shandy's working on his bladder. After using the bathroom, he heard the boys rustling around and went down the steps with the big flashlight. He looked out on the screened in porch.

Like Aaron predicted, the boys that had been sleeping on top of their sleeping bags were diving into them for warmth. Sean looked at Max. "You got them?" Sean whispered. Max softly barked back, curling up around Jack's legs.

Sean burrowed under the covers of his bed as the cool northwest breeze came in the windows of his room.

-00CM00-

Sean woke and looked at his cellphone to a very quiet cabin. He looked at the time on his cell. "Ten-thirty?" He climbed out of bed, pulled on the usual cabin clothes and headed downstairs. He looked out onto the patio. The boys were snuggled together with the cool breeze. Max was curled up with them.

Sean looked around the kitchen with no electricity, save for the fridge humming along thanks to the generator. "I hate no morning coffee," Sean whispered to himself.

"So do I," Dave said, walking into the kitchen. He pulled out an old fashion coffee pot. A really old one that was non-electric. It was basically a campfire one. "Think you can work some of that chef magic of yours?"

Sean smiled. "I'll get the Weber going. You get that ready," he pointed at the coffee pot. Twenty minutes later, Sean had the coffee pot percolating on the Weber as the boys started to wake up. Sean had the gas grill going as well.

Aaron came into the kitchen. "I smelled the coffee brewing," he smiled. He looked at his brother and Dave. "Whisker fest until the power comes on?"

Sean laughed. "You two will bury me. But I'm in," pouring Aaron a cup of coffee. "You let the families know the boys are OK?"

Aaron nodded his head. "When I got up early this morning to go to the bathroom. The nearest cell tower uses wind for its power so they got it. I've heard back from all of them."

The boys wandered into the kitchen. Dave pulled out the large apple juice bottle from the fridge. The boys grabbed plastic glasses from the counter as Dave poured. Sean looked at Aaron. "Grab a skillet. The fire on the Weber is down enough for you to cook bacon for sliders. I've got the rest on gas grill."

The group all marveled at Sean's culinary skills, cooking the friend eggs on a cookie baking sheet that Dave had in his kitchen. Sean used the upper rack of the gas grill, with a jelly pan, to brown the buttered cottage rolls.

Micah looked at his best buds, sitting around the kitchen table. "Not bad for no power."

Jack shook his head. "Thanks Uncle Sean," he smiled as Sean brought in more sliders for Dave, Aaron and himself. "You're the bomb."

"Amen to that," Carter smiled. "Thanks Uncle Sean." Sean winked at Aaron and Dave with a smile. The boys put their paper plates in the garbage can and headed to the bathroom to wash their hands.

Dave smiled, taking another bite. "You said you'd back us. Thanks for coming through Sean."

Sean looked at Dave. "My part is easy," he wickedly smiled. Aaron looked at him, knowing his brother. "You two parents have fun convincing the gang of five to help with yard clean up."

"You suck," Dave growled.

"Yup," Sean smiled, draining his cup of coffee and eating his last bite of his third breakfast slider.

Aaron shook his head at Dave. "I've got the ammunition," he smiled.

"Aaron?" Dave asked.

Aaron smiled. "The boys build a big ass fire pit with all the twigs and limbs." Sean looked at him. "Grandma might have added Hershey bars, big marshmallows and graham crackers into her stash she sent along," he smiled.

"Nice Aaron," Sean smiled.

"I love your mother-in-law," Dave smiled.

Sean rubbed Dave's shoulder. "I knew that long ago," he smiled at Dave. The boys came back into the kitchen.

Jack looked at Dave. "Pop, what's the chances of catching fish tonight after the storm?"

Dave shook his head. "I'm sorry guys. The fish will still be at the bottom of the lake with the storm. So it's yard clean-up for us, building a big fire pit with the stuff. Then we head over to Cory and Tina's for a boat swap. Sean is our chef again for dinner. I've got some entertainment for you tonight with no power." He smiled at them. "How early can you get up tomorrow morning?"

"Dave?" Keegan asked.

"The fish will be getting hungry," Dave smiled.

Jack looked at his buds. "We're hitting bed early tonight."

Aaron looked at Sean. "They're not the only ones."

Sean smiled. "I'm in. Why I came along Aaron," he said, rubbing his brother's shoulder.

Aaron looked at Dave. "We need a run into town to Moe's for bait."

Dave smiled. "Already on my to-do list. And Moe won't need electricity."

Sean looked at Aaron. "I need a fishing license. I'd love the chance to get a line wet," he smiled.

"Moe has a generator to run the till and the license printing machine," Dave smiled.

"Yes," Sean said, doing Jack's double-arm pump. Dave and Aaron laughed.

Dave smiled. "I wouldn't matter either way. If the game warden wanders by, I'd pull out my creds and the no power story would work."

Sean smiled at Aaron. "I think you should marry him."

"Asshole," Aaron growled back at his brother with his smile.

While Aaron and Sean made the bait run, the five boys and Dave made quick work of the yard clean-up. The boys worked their butts off getting it done, piling the twigs and branches into Dave's fire pit.

When they finished, the boys enjoyed their reward. Sean carried the minnow bucket down to the lake and Aaron helped get them into the live well tied to the dock. The reward was a fast ride on Dave's speed boat. He opened the engine up and let it speed out across the lake. Dave sped them around the lake for twenty minutes. Aaron winked at Sean with a smile sitting in the backseat of the boat with his brother. The boys, wearing life jackets, hooted and hollered.

Dave slowed the boat down and pulled into the cove where Tina and Cory had their dock. Jack looked at his dad and Dave, taking off his life jacket. Sean looked at Aaron. "This is where Mudg died," Aaron whispered to Sean.

"Damn," Sean said.

"Sorry Jack," Keegan said, rubbing Jack's shoulder as the boys took their life jackets off.

Jack shook his head with a smile. "Mudg died doing what he loved best. Retrieving ducks." Just then, Max noticed some ducks floating on the water around the reeds in the cove. He jumped up on the seat next to Sean and deeply barked at them.

"Down Max," Dave commanded. "You're not hunting today," as the ducks scattered to the laughter of the boys.

Cory was standing on the dock, smiling at them as Dave slowly pulled his boat to the dock. Jack tossed the rope to tie up the boat at Cory. "Hi guys!" Cory smiled, pulling the boat to the dock as Dave cut the engine.

Max bounded over Sean and Aaron to hop up on the dock. "Hi Max," Cory smiled, tying up the front of the boat.

Aaron climbed out and tied up the back end. He looked at Sean, bent over in pain in the seat. "Sean? You OK?"

Sean shook his head. "Damn dog stepped on my balls." The boys roared with laughter, getting out.

Dave looked at Sean. "You OK?"

Sean stood up. "I am now," he said, looking at Max. "Damn mutt."

Max barked at him. Sean looked at Aaron while climbing out of the boat. "I thought Micah was the wiseass." The boys laughed more.

Tina walked onto the dock. Aaron smiled at her. "How did you two do last night?"

Tina smiled. "Storm and Stripes are still hiding. But other than that, we're like you," she said, rubbing Aaron's back. "The generator is running and we're making due."

Carter looked at Jack. "Storm and Stripes?"

Jack smiled, giving Tina a hug. "That's their cats."

"We knew it was coming when they flew off the bed an hour before the storm hit," Cory smiled as Jack introduced his friends.

"Our early warning system worked as well," Dave smiled.

Tina rubbed down Max. "You're good buddy."

"That's debatable right now," Sean snarked, greeting Tina and Cory. The boys snickered.

Aaron hopped back into Dave's boat and tossed the life jackets for all of them onto Cory and Tina's pontoon.

"Thanks again you two," Dave smiled at the couple.

"No worries," Cory smiled. "And just an FYI, fish the sandbar tomorrow morning. The crappies should be out."

"That's the plan Cory," Dave smiled.

"Moe told us to use crappie minnows," Sean smiled at them.

"He's spot on. Tina and I got a bunch Wednesday night," Cory smiled. "The freezer is full. I just hope the generator holds out to keep it running."

"We hear that," Aaron smiled, getting the boys on the pontoon.

Jack's buds looked at him. "Guys, this is easier to fish off with a group like us than pop's boat."

"Got it," Manny smiled. "Thanks you guys," he smiled at Cory and Tina.

"Good luck tomorrow guys," Cory said, giving the pontoon a shove away from the dock. Dave got the engine going. The boys all waved at Tina and Cory. Dave headed around the point back to his dock.

While the temperature and thankfully the humidity had dropped, the late afternoon temps rose to 86˚. The boys enjoyed the pool as Sean and Aaron did prep for dinner. Dave watched the boys, enjoying one of Sean's Shandy's.

After enjoying the picnic dinner of hamburgers, hot dogs, picnic fries, baked beans and demolishing a bunch of the cut-up fruit and helping with the clean-up, the boys looked at each other. "Now what do we do with no power?" Carter asked.

"Step into my lair gentlemen," Dave smiled.

The evening sunshine was radiating in Dave's study. The boys walked in. Dave pointed at a table with five chairs. Aaron shook his head. It was an authentic casino blackjack table. Sean looked at Aaron. "We talked about this Aaron," Sean whispered. "There's no power and five millennials that need to be entertained. Let Dave spend some money and roll with it."

Aaron smiled. "It's for the boys," he whispered back. "I get it."

Dave looked at the boys. "Who knows the game of blackjack?"

Jack climbed into the last chair before Dave being dealer. "I'm playing home base," he smiled. "The hammer before the dealer to help us all win."

Keegan climbed into first chair that Dave would deal to. "I'm playing first base," he smiled. "I'm the set up person for the hammer," Keegan smiled, pointing at Jack.

"Blackjack," Jack said, looking at his buds, "with all of us sometimes playing together, can be a team sport."

"But in the end," Keegan said, "you have to play your hand."

"We have another player," Dave smiled at Aaron and Sean.

Carter, Micah and Manny sat down in the other three chairs. Aaron and Sean walked up to the table. "They're your advisors," Dave smiled at the three rookies as he doled out the chips. "Minimum beat is a dollar. That's a white chip," he said, handing out five to each of the boys. "The red chip is five dollars," Dave said, handing out one to the boys. He added a blue chip. "That's a ten dollar chip. If this was real, each of you would owe me twenty bucks," Dave smiled. The boys smiled back.

Dave looked at Carter, Micah and Manny. "Have you guys played this before?" The boys shook their heads.

"Not on your iPad?" Keegan asked. They shook their heads again. "Dudes!" Keegan said. "My dad and I play all the time." Dave explained the math.

Sean shook his head. "But guys, you're also playing against the dealer." The three rookies looked at Sean. "Dave," Sean smiled, pointing at him. "You've got to bet his hand to win money."

"Dave deal a few for fun," Aaron said.

"All over that Aaron," Dave said, giving him a look.

"Bottom tonight," Sean whispered to his brother with a smile. The boys never heard, watching Dave deal. Dave dealt a card to each of the boys and himself, face down. He went around the table again, dealing another card face up.

Keegan looked at his "hole" card, the one facing down and then Dave's showing card and immediately tapped the table.

"Hang on Keegan," Aaron smiled. "This is a teaching moment." Aaron looked at Dave. "Two decks?" Dave nodded. "Guys face cards and obviously a ten are ten points. With two decks, there are four cards worth ten points times four suits, times two more."

Manny looked at Aaron. "So there is thirty-six of them."

Aaron smiled at him. "And in a deck of one hundred and four cards, that means there is the most of them. That's your first thought. Keegan, explain why you passed on a taking another card, turning over your hole card."

Keegan smiled at his buds. "Dave's show card is a three. Mine is a six." He flipped over his hole card to reveal a king. "Dave has thirteen and I have sixteen. He'll have to take a hit." Carter, Manny and Miguel looked at him. "Another card to try to beat our hands. The odds say, he'll hit one of those thirty-six cards, especially with all the small cards showing on the table. I think my sixteen is good, liking the odds. Dave gets a face card and busts because I didn't burn him out of another card by passing."

Manny, sitting next to Keegan was showing an ace in his hand. Manny turned over his hole card to reveal another ace. Sean smiled. "This is where the game can get a bit complicated. But Manny, spread out those two aces and ante up another white chip out." Manny looked at him. "You're doubling down your bet with two aces."

Carter was showing a queen. He turned over a king. "I think I'm good," he smiled.

Micah had a four showing and turned over a king. "Follow Keegan?" he looked at Hotch.

"I would," Hotch smiled.

Jack had a two showing and turned over a ten. "I'm good," he smiled at Dave.

"I hope I roast your butt," Dave growled at his son. True to the nature of the game, Dave's hole card was a jack.

Dave dealt the first card to Manny, giving him a nine. "That sucks," Manny moaned.

"No it doesn't," Aaron smiled, rubbing Manny's shoulder. "An ace is worth one or eleven. You've got a twenty hand with that nine." Aaron tapped the table in front of those cards to teach the boys more.

Dave dealt the second card to Manny's showing ace. It was a four. He shook his head. "Wait for the dealer Manny," Sean said.

With the other boys passing on cards, Dave dealt another card to himself. It was a face card. "Dealer busts," Jack smiled. "We all win."

The boys had a ball playing blackjack with Sean helping the rookies. Aaron snuck away from the game and got the fire pit wood soaked in gasoline and brought in Dave's big Coleman lantern to light the study. An hour later, he lit the pile. It roared into flames. The boys noticed the fire outside Dave's study.

Dave smiled at the boys. "Anyone want smores compliments of Grandma Hannah?"

"Already?" Keegan asked.

Dave looked at him. "The fishing boat leaves the dock at seven tomorrow morning."

Micah slid off his chair. "I'm not missing smores and fishing."

"The wiseass comes through," Dave smiled at Sean.

By ten that evening, the cabin was dark. The boys were on the patio with the windows barely open. The storm front was finally moving out. It was getting chilly.

And still no electricity.

**###**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I like fun chapters.**

***Knightly bow***

**Chapter 5**

Aaron and Dave walked into the kitchen the next morning a little after six. The Coleman lantern that had lit the blackjack game last night was already doing its job. Sean came in the kitchen door from the patio. "Weber is going," Sean smiled. He looked at Dave. "With you being a duck hunter, I know there have to be a couple thermoses around," he smiled.

"Plural?" Aaron asked.

"Find me a big sauce pan. I can manage the heat to make hot chocolate for the boys." Sean looked at his brother. "We got something for the boys when we were in town yesterday." Aaron nodded with a smile.

"I saw the hidden box," Dave smiling at the brothers while going into the laundry room. He came back with two thermoses and filled them with hot water to warm up the inside. Aaron pulled a large sauce pan out of the cupboard. Dave got the camping coffee pot ready.

Max wandered in and pushed his front feet out for a huge stretch. He moved his weight forward and took a step to get his back, hips and back legs stretched out. He looked at Aaron. "Got it," Aaron smiled, giving him a deep rub and then opening the door for him. Max blew out the door and treed the first squirrel he came across. The guys laughed at the squirrel chewing Max's ass out after getting safely out of his reach.

Dave got Max some fresh water in his dish and loaded up the kibble dish. Sean poured a gallon of milk into the sauce pan and added the Hershey's liquid chocolate syrup, stirring. Aaron looked over his shoulder. "A bit more," he smiled at Sean.

"Thanks Aaron," Sean smiled. He grabbed the sauce pan with the spoon still in it and the coffee pot. "Door please."

Dave opened the screen door to let Sean out and let Max back in. Sean got them on the Weber and came back in. He was dressed like Aaron and Dave. Jeans, sweatshirt and tennis shoes. "It is chilly out there," Sean smiled. He looked at Aaron and Dave. "Can I make one request?"

"Name it Sean," Dave said.

"I'm a chef. Food safety is my number one bug up my ass." Aaron looked at him. "The boys on a boat, fishing, with left over doughnuts after handling fish." Aaron pulled out a plastic grocery bag from under the sink. He put in a bottle of hand sanitizer and a roll of paper towels. "Thank you Aaron," Sean smiled. "I can go back out to early morning cooking with peace of mind."

"He's right," Dave said to Aaron.

"Why I backed him Dave," Aaron said.

Sean pulled off the coffee pot and sauce pan twenty minutes later. Holding the sauce pan in his right hand, he elbowed the patio windows sharply three times. Walking to the kitchen patio door, he smiled hearing Max barking at the boys. "A little help guys," Sean said.

Aaron opened the door for him. Sean set the coffee pot and kettle down on the flat top stove. "Thank God for coffee," Dave smiled, using the hot pad Sean handed him to pour a cup for himself, Aaron and Sean.

Aaron grabbed the creamer out of the fridge. "We all agreed on this for the thermos?"

"I'm in," Sean said adding creamer to his coffee.

"You know me," Dave smiled, adding his. Taking a sip of their morning cup of coffee, they heard Max barking again.

"Who's the hammer this morning?" Sean smiled at his brother and brother-in-law. Dave looked at him. "Dave, I'm not a parental unit."

Dave shook his head at Aaron. "I hate it when he's right."

Aaron shook his head. "Welcome to my world." Sean proudly smiled. Dave went to the patio, gave his shrill whistle to get the boys moving and giving the morning dress code. And a time limit. The boys bolted to the bathrooms. Sean and Aaron got the thermoses filled as the boys got up.

The boys came into the kitchen following Dave's dress orders. Sean and Aaron poured them mugs of hot chocolate and pulled out the doughnut box from the Lawson Bakery. The boys dove into the box with Aaron, Sean and Dave grabbing their own favorites as well.

Dave, Aaron and Sean polished off the last of the coffee pot's goodness. The boys did the same with the hot chocolate. Dave put the two thermoses into a paper grocery bag and slid the left over boxed doughnuts into the bag. He handed that bag and the sanitizer bag to Micah. "All you wiseass. Head out." He looked at the rest. "Bring your mug."

Carter looked at Keegan. "How are we supposed to catch fish?" he whispered. Keegan shrugged his shoulders and followed the group to the lake.

Aaron unlocked the padlock on the fish cleaning house and got the boys inside. His, Dave, Sean and Jack's fishing reels were in there, already to go. So were four more fishing poles with reels, rigged and ready to go for the boys. The boys looked at Jack. "Pop might have done a thing," Jack smiled.

Aaron winked at Sean with a smile. "Got me bro. Checkmate," Sean smiled.

Dave smiled at the boys thanking him. "Get the minnow bucket filled up," Dave smiled. Jack led the boys to the live well and showed them how to fill up the bucket. "Load it Jack," Dave smiled.

"Got it pop."

Jack put the minnow bucket on the pontoon. The rest of the boys got on, carrying their fishing poles. They followed Aaron's lead, laying the poles along the sides of the pontoon.

Dave got on the pontoon with Max . Sean and Aaron got the pontoon untied with Sean pushing the front of the pontoon up the dock and jumping on the front platform outside of the gated area. Aaron gave it another push and followed Sean onto the boat with Dave already having the motor running. He reversed away from the dock and headed out onto the lake as Sean and Aaron got in the gated area, shutting the gate.

Slowly. The morning was cool. Aaron gave a small boat safety lecture, pointing out where the life jackets were. Carter looked at Sean with a smile. "You are so not winning the whisker contest."

Sean smiled at him. "Carter, as a blonde haired guy trying to keep with two dark-haired guys, one that's Italian, I knew I'd get my butt smoked." The boys all laughed. "Guys, grab you poles. Let me teach you fishing 101." The boys grabbed their rod and reels. "A little back-up Aaron."

"Got it," Aaron smiled. They showed Carter, Keegan, Manny and Micah how to work the equipment. "Let out some line and set your reels." Four fish hooks dropped in front of Sean.

"OK guys, here's the thing," Sean smiled at them. "You feel a tug like this," he said. He gave each of their four lines a little two tug. "That's a fish nibbling at your bait. You set the hook," he said.

Aaron showed Carter how. "It doesn't need a big pull. Just a gentle one when you feel that tug," Aaron smiled. "Crappies don't weigh that much. You're not pulling in Jaws."

"I hated that movie," Keegan said.

"Down dude," Manny added.

Micah looked at Aaron and Sean. "You learn to fish from your dad?"

Sean looked at Aaron. "We learned to fish from Jack's grandpa," Aaron smiled.

"Guys?" Keegan asked.

Sean looked at Aaron again. "Sean and my dad wasn't a good dad. He was very abusive, mainly to me. One night, he was drunk and really bad and I had to get me and Sean out of the house. I was dating Haley, Jack's mom at the time. I took Sean and me there."

Sean looked at the boys. "Our mom was a nurse who worked late shifts. She kicked his ass out after that. Three weeks later, Jack's grandparent's had a weekend cabin booked. They took Aaron and me along. Jack's grandpa taught me and Aaron how to fish." Sean looked at the boys. "I was four then. You should get this guys."

"Sorry Hotch," Keegan said.

Aaron shook his head. "Why I do what I do now."

"Superhero," Carter said, hugging Aaron. Aaron smiled, hugging him back.

Dave smiled at the scene slowing the pontoon more. He cut the engine. Sean looked at him. "Sean," Dave pointed at a dock. "The red X." Sean nodded. "That's the exact point of the start to the sandbar that runs across this lake. And the northwest wind is going to take us exactly up that sandbar. Get baited up boys. The drift of the pontoon will provide enough action on your spinner hooks."

The first twenty minutes of the float of the sandbar produced nothing. And with five boys getting antsy. Until Jack and Keegan each hit on a crappie at the end of the float. Aaron and Sean helped the boys get the fish off their hooks and into the fish basket.

Dave smiled at the boys, starting the engine. "Round two guys on the sandbar run. The fish are waking up."

The boys enjoyed another mug of hot chocolate as Dave slowly made his way across the lake to the start of the sandbar. Aaron poured a cup of coffee for Dave, himself and Sean. Sean pulled out the doughnut box after the boys, he and Aaron got their hands cleaned up. They dived in. Sean grabbed the last one, breaking off a portion to share with Aaron and Dave with a smile. "Thanks Sean," Aaron smiled.

Sean looked at his brother. "You OK?"

Aaron shook his head. "This is good memories Sean," he smiled.

"Only if the boys catch fish," Sean smiled, looking at Dave.

"Trust me," Dave smiled, taking his final drink of coffee.

Aaron and Sean got the boys to put minnows on their fishing hooks with Jack showing them how as they got to the sandbar starting point. Dave cut the motor. "Go guys," Aaron smiled. Five fishing lines hit the water.

Aaron, Dave and Sean literally moved from boy to boy, helping them get crappies off their hooks for the next twenty minutes until they reached the end of the sandbar.

The boys looked at Dave. "Let's go again!" they all shouted.

Dave shook his head. "Sorry guys, the crappies will still be there thirty minutes from now and the basket is already half full. This is adult fishing time at the end of the sandbar."

Dave put a lure on the end of his line and made a cast. Aaron smiled at Sean. "The old reliable," he smiled.

Sean smiled. "John always said walleyes can't resist a night crawler in the morning."

They put the large worm on their hooks and casted towards the end of the sandbar. While Dave was reeling in his lure, Aaron and Sean both snagged a hit.

"Boys," Dave said, "get to the middle of the boat and watch. Aaron and Sean get to the end." Everyone moved. Dave grabbed the net to pull a large fish on board. "Who knows they've got theirs securely."

"Mine might be iffy Dave," Aaron said.

"Mine is solid," Sean said. "Get Aaron's in first."

Aaron reeled up the beautiful walleye to the boat with it dancing on top of the water to try and shake the hook in its mouth. The boys smiled watching.

"Wow!" Carter exclaimed. The rest of the boys watched in awe.

The walleye shook his head and took a dive as Aaron got him to the pontoon. Dave put the net over the side. "Damn, he shook it," Aaron said.

Dave pulled up the net. "And swan right in," he smiled. The boys all shouted their excitement.

Aaron quickly pulled it out and showed it to the boys as Dave moved and netted Sean's firmly hooked walleye, bringing it over the rail.

"We are eating good in the neighborhood," Sean smiled at the boys. Aaron and Sean put their walleyes in the fish basket.

Dave looked at Jack. "How's the minnow supply?"

"Getting low pop."

Dave smiled at the boys. "Let's head back down again and fish out that supply."

By the time they got back to the start of the sandbar, everyone had pulled off their sweatshirts, revealing their t-shirts. It took the boys exactly ten minutes to polish off the minnow supply, handing crappies they took off their hooks to Aaron, Sean and Dave. Aaron noticed a green runabout boat approaching the pontoon.

Aaron pulled the fish basket over the rail and set it on the deck as the boat pulled alongside. "Hi Warden Valdez," Aaron smiled.

"Hi Aaron," Valdez smiled back. "It looks like you made a haul." Max walked up and barked a greeting, wagging his tail. "Hi Max," Valdez smiled and greeted Dave. Aaron introduced Sean.

"We in trouble?" Manny whispered to Jack.

"No," Jack said. "Warden Valdez is cool."

"Hi Jack," Valdez smiled.

"Hi Warden Valdez. Good to see you again. These are my friends, Manny, Micah, Carter and Keegan," he said, pointing.

"Hi guys," Valdez smiled. "I'm just checking to see if you had fun fishing. It's my job to make sure you do it safely. With Aaron and Dave around, I know you did."

"Including the safety lecture," Micah said.

Dave shook his head. "There's one in every bunch."

Valdez laughed. "Yup. Sean what do you do?"

Sean smiled. "I'm an Executive Chef in NYC."

"Speaking of," Carter said. Sean shook his head.

Valdez smiled. "I'll let you get in for breakfast. Have a good day guys." They all waved at Valdez as he pulled away.

Dave started the engine and headed for the dock. Sean and Aaron were standing around Dave driving the pontoon. The boys were trying to count how many fish they caught. "Why we came guys," Dave smiled at the brothers.

Sean smiled. "Why I came." Aaron rubbed Sean's shoulder with a smile. "But guys, we need a game plan."

"Sean?" Dave asked.

"Dave, I love you like a brother-in-law. Who my brother loves. And my nephew. But guys, look at that basket of fish. That's a lot of filleting to do. Which I can help you with. Hello? Chef on board," Sean said.

Aaron smiled at Dave. "I get where Sean is coming from. We filet the fish. And I have no doubt Sean will bury us." Sean pointed at his brother. "The boys need showers."

"And hand sanitizers after they get off the pontoon," Sean said. Dave looked at him. "Yes Dave, I'm that serious about food borne shit."

Dave smiled. "Glad you're here. Aaron, we chase the boys up to the cabin to get showers while we filet fish. We can shower after breakfast."

Sean happened to look at a cabin on the lake as they neared the dock. "Aaron?" Sean said, nodding at the cabin. "Tell me that cabins lights just came back on." Aaron looked

"We've got power guys and we're in business for brunch," Aaron smiled. "I'll get the boys on board."

Sean shook his head. "Bigger plan guys." Aaron and Dave looked at him. Sean smiled. "Hear me out."

Dave slowed down the motor to get to the dock. "We're in Sean," he smiled. "But later when the three of us can talk in private. I think you have a plan," he smiled.

Sean smiled back at his brother-in-law. "Like you Dave, I always have a plan. But mine involves cooking."

Aaron and Dave shared a smile as Dave guided the pontoon to the dock. "We got that," Aaron smiled at his brother. Aaron and Sean got the pontoon tied to the dock as the boys tumbled off.

"Hand sanitizer before you remotely think about heading into the cabin," Dave growled at the boys. Sean smiled at him.

"And then guys," Aaron growled more, "you hit the showers while Dave, Sean and I filet fish." The boys started to run off the dock. Aaron's piercing whistle stopped them dead in their tracks. "I mean showers. Full wash and your hair." The boys looked at him. "That or no pool this afternoon."

Sean looked at them. "Try no breakfast sliders."

"Now that we get," Carter said to Sean.

"Go." Dave pointed, and smiled at Sean. "Anytime you and that barmaid across the street want to hook up and raise kids, I think you've got the parental unit thing."

Sean looked at his brother. "Did he just bite me in the ass?"

Aaron laughed. "He just bit you in the ass."

"And gee, it didn't hurt," Dave snarked. "Cause I'm right." Sean and Aaron shared smiles.

After another breakfast of sliders, cooked in the kitchen with the boys all in on clean-up, the boys were allowed to use their electronics. "First call or text is to your parents," Dave commanded. The boys ran upstairs to get their cellphones.

Two minutes later, Aaron, Dave and Sean pulled out their cellphones. They looked at the sender and shook their heads at each other. The text was from Jack. _Busted_. "Yup, we are," Dave smiled.

"I'm showering in Dave's library bathroom," Aaron said. "And thankfully shaving."

"I hear that that Aaron," Sean smiled. "My razor will get a workout as well."

The boys enjoyed their afternoon in the pool with Dave being their lifeguard. Aaron and Sean made a run into town. They doubled up on the crappie minnows at Moe's and went to the Lawson Bakery. Aaron paid for the morning box of doughnuts. Sean smiled at Emily. "You got my order ready?"

Emily smiled. "You got it Sean." She came back two minutes later with three more boxes. Sean paid her, grabbing the boxes.

Aaron looked at his brother. "We talk tonight Aaron," Sean smiled. "This is for Jack and his buddies."

Like Sean predicted, his slow cooked pork ribs, lathered in BBQ sauce was a total hit with the boys. After the boys, and the kitchen, got cleaned up, the sandbar got another round of the boys catching crappies. They made a second haul.

The boys showered as Sean blew Dave and Aaron away with his fish filleting skills. After their showers, Aaron, Dave and Sean came into the Great Room. The TV wasn't on. Aaron looked at the boys. "No movie or DVD?"

Carter and Keegan shook their heads with a smile. "The only thing we'd like to see is Dave dealing blackjack," Keegan said.

"The wiseass is in Dave," Micah smiled.

"Please Dave," Manny said.

Dave softly smiled. "I'm in guys."

"Have fun guys," Sean said as they headed to the den. Dave and the boys headed out. Sean looked at his older brother. "Let's talk," he smiled.

Aaron poured himself a scotch and Sean grabbed a Summer Shandy. The two of them, along with Max, moved to the patio. Max bounded off to do his last nightly thing.

Aaron looked at Sean and smiled. "Why do I think I'm gonna like this talk?"

**###**

**A/N: Night crawlers are a four time oversized version of an earth worm. Fish love them.**

**Game Warden Valdez is from my story **_**Long Chats**_**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sean shook his head at his brother. "I hate profilers."

Aaron roared with laughter. "You don't want to know how many times Penelope has said that."

Sean smiled at Aaron. "It is so wonderful to hear you laugh like that," Sean beamed. "It's been a while. And tells me you're happy."

"I am Sean," Aaron smiled.

"I get that Aaron," Sean smiled at him. "Back to Garcia; at the end of the day, she's your go to person, isn't she?"

Aaron smiled. "My team would not have the success rate we have without her." Aaron looked at Sean. "Please don't give me Dave's ass-chewing sermon about telling her that."

Sean laughed, taking a drink of his beer. "I know you better Aaron. You have always recognized those who help you." He looked at his older brother. "Like Hannah and John," Sean smiled, looking at Aaron.

Aaron smiled. "Why do I think the Monday night dinner with them is getting expanded?"

"Think extended," Sean smiled. "I'm a chef and the boys are providing the main course," he said, raising his Summer Shandy bottle to Aaron.

Aaron looked at Sean, and smiled more. "And why do I think you've got more than a menu planned?"

Sean smiled. "'Cause I do. I just need some back-up from you on some texts to make it all happen." He looked at Aaron, laying out his plan. He drained his beer. "Come on Max," Sean said. "Let's get inside to bed. The fish are waiting for us tomorrow."

Max happily barked his agreement, bounded up on to the patio, and followed Sean in the door. Aaron smiled and looked out over the lake, taking another sip of his scotch as the sun disappeared into the western sky while sending a text. The pair of loons in the cove by Cory and Tina's home were calling each other.

Aaron took it all in and smiled. "You just keep thinking my brother."

The boys were down for the night on the patio, bundled in their sleeping bags enjoying the cool air coming in the windows. Max, not liking being that cool, went up the steps and choose to curl up next to Sean. Sean smiled at his partner and fell asleep.

Aaron climbed into bed with Dave. "What's up with Sean?" Dave sleepily asked.

Aaron smiled. "Something good. Go to sleep. I'm beat."

"So am I," Dave yawned.

-00CM00-

The next morning was a repeat of Saturday. Dave, Aaron and Sean enjoyed their coffee as the boys enjoyed their hot chocolate. The pontoon left the dock a few minutes past seven with thermoses and the rest of the doughnut box. The boys were disappointed it would be their last time to fish.

Aaron looked at them. "Guys, I've got some news." The boys looked at him. "Sean doesn't have to be back in NYC to work until four o'clock Wednesday afternoon."

"Why I booked a mid-morning Wednesday flight," Sean smiled.

"You guys missed out on some fishing Friday with the storm," Aaron said. Sean shook his head at Dave as he guided the pontoon to the sandbar. Dave winked back at Sean with Aaron milking the scene. "We're not going home tonight."

The boys looked at each other and then back at Aaron. "We're going home Tuesday morning. After fishing again tomorrow," he smiled. "I've already texted your parents. They're in on the plan." A very loud, collective "YES" echoed across the lake as the boys shared high fives. Dave and Sean smiled at each other.

"But guys, we leave early Tuesday morning," Aaron continued. "Because Tuesday night, you and all your families," Aaron smiled and looked at Jack, "along with Grandma, Grandpa and Aunt Jess are going to be at the house for a major fish fry that Sean has planned. Aunt Jess is already working with your mothers to help him with the menu. But Sean needs to get back to get his part done."

"I'm in," the boys said together

"I can sleep in a car," Carter smiled.

"You can sleep standing in the lunch line at school," Micah snarked. Dave shook his head at Sean silently laughing.

"Two more thing guys," Aaron said. "We'll need some input from you on dinner tonight and tomorrow night. Sean is good but we're sorta flying by the seat of our pants with this new plan."

Jack looked at Dave. "Pop, I know you've got some of your spaghetti sauce at the cabin."

"Always," Dave smiled.

Jack looked at Sean. "That's easy," Sean smiled. "One dinner down." Sean looked at Dave. "You're cooking tonight," he smiled.

"You're doing the bread sticks with butter and parmesan," Dave smiled at Sean. Sean pointed at him.

Keegan looked at the guys. "I don't know about the rest of you, but a repeat of the dinner Friday night wouldn't hurt my feelings."

"Or my stomach," Manny smiled with a point at Keegan.

"I think we have dinner menus for the next two nights," Dave smiled.

"Second thing guys," Hotch said. "Before you enjoy the pool, you bring into the laundry room your dirty clothes that need a two day extension. That's non-negotiable. And you're out of the pool ten minutes early to sort out the dryer loads of your own stuff."

Hotch smiled at the boys. "Dave and I have always been very proud of you five for respecting each other's underwear choices. In some circles, that can cause bullying. That shows how deep your friendship is." The boys smiled at each other.

"Please also stand up against that on the playground guys," Dave added. "We all know it happens. All five of you are better than that. You be Aaron, Sean and my superheroes and stand up to bullying."

"So in on that message," Keegan sincerely said. The rest of the boys all nodded their acceptance.

"You rock guys," Sean smiled.

Manny looked at Sean. "What's for breakfast this morning?"

Sean smiled. "It's my morning off from cooking. You're stuck with the dads."

"Does pancakes and sausages work for you Manny?" Aaron smiled.

"Totally," Manny smiled. "So does laundry detail. I'm in."

Jack looked at Sean. "Please Uncle Sean," Jack begged. "For tomorrow morning."

Sean looked at Aaron and Dave. "You two are buying and helping me with prep."

"I'm in," Aaron smiled.

"So am I," Dave smiled.

Jack gave a two-fisted arm pump. "Made to order omelets guys," he smiled.

"Sweet!" Keegan smiled.

With menus set, the rest of the weekend was a repeat for the boys. Sleep, fish, eat too well at breakfast, have too much fun in the pool. Eat too well at dinner and fish. Shower and blackjack.

-00CM00-

Cory and Tina smiled at the boys as they rumbled off the pontoon Monday night. Jack and Keegan carried the fishing basket together, three-fourths filled with crappies and put it on Dave's boat. The boys pulled on life preservers that Aaron tossed to them. Sean helped Dave get the fishing poles on his speed boat. "Are there any crappies left in the lake?" Cory asked with a smile.

"We made a haul," Aaron smiled at him. "The boys families will eat that goodness tomorrow night."

"Enjoy," Tina smiled.

Jack hugged Cory and Tina. "Thanks again for the letting us use your pontoon."

Tina hugged Jack. "Any time kiddo. We're glad you and your buds had a great time."

"We did," Jack smiled at her.

The boys all waved at Cory and Tina as Dave backed out his speed boat. He winked at Sean. "Go for it Dave," Sean smiled. Dave blew around the lake one last time in the speed boat to the laughter of the boys.

Getting back to the dock, the boys all pitched in to clear everything off the boat and helped getting it covered. "I hope I get to use this again," Micah said, putting his fishing pole into the cleaning house.

-00CM0-

An hour after leaving the cabin early Tuesday morning, the two vehicles pulled into the same McD's they hit on the way to the cabin. Five sleepy boys tumbled into the store.

"I know what I want," Keegan said. "And I'm paying for my own. My folks gave me some money for this weekend," he yawned at Aaron, Dave and Sean, placing his order.

"He's not the only one," Carter said, looking at the adults and then his buds.

"I'm in," Manny smiled, pulling out his money.

"So am I," Micah smiled. Manny looked at him. "No wise crap. I know how much we got this weekend."

"There's a first," Keegan snarked, taking his two Egg McMuffins meal to a table.

Sean looked at Aaron and Dave. "No parental wisdom on this?" he smiled.

"The rarity of teenage wisdom," Dave smiled.

"Damn Aaron, you should have married a writer that's also a profiler," Sean said putting in his order after Jack that Aaron said he would pay for.

"Shuddup Sean," Dave growled. Jack and Sean shared a high five heading to the tables to enjoy their breakfast.

-00CM00-

Hannah and John walked into the Rossi home with Sean pulling out his produce to make the bounty of their meal that night. Aaron hugged them both. Sean walked up to them. "Hi Hannah," Sean smiled, kissing her cheek and giving her a huge hug. "I've missed you."

Hannah tightly hugged him back. "Back at ya kiddo."

Sean smiled at John, shaking his hand. "Same to you John," Sean smiled, sharing a hug with him.

Hannah looked at Sean. "How can I help.?"

Aaron looked at John and smiled. "I've got the box," he smiled.

"Aaron," John said. "And the cooler." The Hotchner boys looked at the couple they loved.

Hannah smiled. "I made Jack's favorite strawberry Jell-O for him and the boys."

Sean smiled. "Get on it Aaron."

John rubbed Aaron's arm. "I'll get the box, you handle the cooler,' he smiled.

Sean looked at Hannah. "Can you help me with some prep?" He smiled. "You're the one that taught me this." He pulled out four three-pound bags of baby red potatoes.

Hannah beamed. "You remember after all these years?"

"You let me help back then, standing on a chair next to the cupboard at that cabin. That was my first cooking lesson," Sean smiled. "I have to use that tonight. Including you helping me cook the fish." He smiled at her. "Just the way you did it."

Hannah rubbed Sean's arm. "I'd love to cook with you."

Dave walked into the kitchen, looked at them and smiled. "I think we're eating good tonight," he said, giving Hannah a hug.

Aaron and John walked in. Dave greeted John as well. Everyone heard the boys horsing around in the pool with Max barking at them. "Joaquin loves those boys," Hannah smiled.

"Joaquin is a college sophomore that likes getting away from grandma now and then," Dave winked. Dave, Aaron and John sat down at the kitchen counter with beers as Hannah and Sean got the potatoes in the sink to wash them.

"Dave, when I was here the last time, you used a big, metal bowl. Where is it?" Dave pointed to the cupboard. Sean pulled it out. He looked at Hannah. "Let's let the potatoes air dry while we fry up the fish," pulling out two of Dave's huge skillets. Sean started the bottom oven to pre-heat.

"You're gonna cook the fish now?" Hannah asked.

Sean pulled out a stack of tin pans with covers he had bought. "Just like you did," he smiled. "We'll get them cooked and they'll stay crisp with the lid tight."

"Just like I taught you," Hannah smiled.

"Aaron, can you help with the cooler?" Sean asked. Aaron smiled, getting off his chair.

They brought the cooler in the kitchen and started pulling out one gallon Ziploc bags of fish filets. Hannah looked in the cooler. "They boys caught that much fish?" she said, shaking her head.

"We've got four pint-sized bags frozen with your name on them," Aaron smiled.

"Plus a gallon bag for each of the boys' families," Dave smiled. John walked in, looked at the cooler and shook his head.

Hannah looked at Sean and then the clock. "Let's get frying," she smiled.

The three at the counter smiled at the well oiled machine in the kitchen, rolling each filet in yellow corn meal and frying them to perfection. While they were doing that, Dave chased the boys out of the pool to get showers. "You're welcome to stay for dinner Joaquin," Dave said.

"Thanks Dave," Joaquin smiled. "But I'm taking grandma out to dinner tonight. But do you mind if I shower?"

"Use the one downstairs," he smiled. Jess pulled into the back garage area. Dave helped her carry in the food she had.

"Hi you," Jess smiled at Aaron as he took the pan she had, giving him a hug. "I'm glad you all had a great weekend."

Aaron smiled, hugging her back. "It had a big, bumpy start but we made the best of it, got through with a great chef and the boys being troopers."

Dave brought in the huge green bean casserole Jess had made and looked at Sean. "Just set it next to oven Dave. I'll put it in with the fish when I put in the potatoes."

John looked at Aaron. "The storm was that rough?"

"I'm now the New Yorker," Sean said. "But I don't want to ride out something like that again."

Aaron shook his head. "The boys were really afraid."

"It was one of the meanest I've been through up there," Dave added.

Jessica hugged Sean. "Good to see you again," she smiled.

"You too Sis," Sean smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Where are you with dinner prep?" Jess asked.

"About to put your mom back to work," he winked. Jess grabbed a knife to help her mom and Sean to half the baby reds, throwing them into Dave's big bowl.

When they finished, Sean pulled out Dave's bottle of extra virgin olive oil. Hannah looked at him. "I improve on recipes," he smiled, coating the potatoes. He added sea salt and a light dusting of garlic powder to them and stirred them up.

Hannah and Jess helped him get them spread out on four cooking sheets Sean pulled from Dave's cupboards. "You're getting pretty familiar with this kitchen," Jess smiled at Sean.

"This kitchen is a chef's dream of a home kitchen," Sean smiled, pouring water into the sink to clean up the prep dishes.

"Thank you brother for stoking Dave's ego," Aaron snarked.

Micah walked up to the counter with Jack. "That was really good Hotch." Aaron and Sean pointed at Micah.

Dave looked at John. "He's the wiseass," shaking his head.

"Pleasure to meet you," John smiled, shaking Micah's hand.

"Just got voted off the island pop," Jack smiled.

"In my own home," Dave moaned. Everyone laughed. Sean, Jess and Hannah made short work of cleaning the frying pans and the potato bowl.

Jess looked at her mom, drying the big metal bowl. "I say we put the potatoes back in this when their done." Hannah smiled her acceptance. Jess looked at Sean.

"Whatever works for you ladies. I don't do buffets," he smiled.

Sean put in the potatoes to bake as the rest of the parents showed up, adding their part to the dinner and greeting their sons. Jamaal, Carter's dad carried in something wrapped in a towel. "Jamaal?" Aaron asked.

Jamaal smiled at him. "A conspiracy," he smiled, "with Jess and Rosa as co-conspirators." Aaron looked at him. "It's homemade ice cream that Dan and I cranked out last night, following Hannah's recipe. But it's froze solid."

"Put it in the sink to thaw," Aaron pointed.

Dan smiled at Aaron, shaking his hand. "I ran over yesterday to get you and Dave's old fashion ice cream maker. Rosa got it out of the garage for us. Damn, that's work," Dan smiled.

"It is," Aaron smiled. "But so worth it."

Dave introduced Haley's family to the parents. They all stood around in the dining room with drinks, enjoying the boys' stories of their fishing weekend.

Hannah walked into the kitchen with Sean chopping on a cutting board. "Sorry Hannah," he smiled. "I'm a chef. I have to decorate my food."

Ten minutes later, the dining room table was filled with food. Two pans of the fried fish filets, the heaping bowl of baked baby red potatoes, now with finely chopped parsley flakes. Plus the green bean casserole, the strawberry Jell-O for the boys, Hannah's Asian Cole Slaw that the two Hotchner brothers and Dave loved, and a huge fruit salad that Julie, Micah's mom and Maria, Manny's mom pitched in together to make.

Dave looked at the group. "We are family of faith. But different faiths," he smiled. "Jack can cover both. Let's all join in the prayer of thanksgiving at the end."

When they finished praying, Jamaal looked around. "I think our fisherman should go first," he smiled.

Keegan looked at Carter, grabbing a plate. "Your dad rocks."

"He has his upsides occasionally," Carter said.

Micah looked at Jamaal. "And they call me the wiseass around here." That set off another road of laughter as the rest gathered around to fill their plates. Jess and Sean pulled out the other two pans of filets to set on the table and finally joined the group on the patio to sit down and eat.

Hannah rubbed Sean's back. "Ya done good kiddo," she smiled.

Sean leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks gram," he smiled. "I learned from the best." Jack pointed at the two of them with his smile.

The parents stood around the patio and pool area, talking together as the boys got one more round of swimming together.

The night ended with the stars just starting to make their appearance and everyone enjoying Jess' chocolate cake with the homemade ice cream.

Traci, Keegan's mom looked at Jess. "I want this chocolate cake recipe."

Jess smiled. "It's mom's. But Haley made it for Aaron and Jack quite often."

"It's my fav," Jack said.

"Mine too buddy," Aaron smiled. "How did mom make it?"

"With love dad," Jack smiled.

The boys were sitting together at a table. "This is a primo end to a great weekend," Keegan said, enjoying his cake and ice cream.

Sean smiled at Aaron and Dave.

The good-byes with the boys a bit later were heart-felt and a bit tough. The boys all deeply hugged Aaron, Dave and Sean.

"I'll never forget this," Keegan said, wiping a tear. "All of it. The storm, no electricity and how good we still ate."

"How well you ate," Traci corrected.

He wasn't the only boy doing more hugs with parents sharing their thanks as well.

-00CM00-

The good-bye the next morning was tougher. Jack powered into Sean at the curb at Reagan International. "Thanks Uncle Sean," Jack said hugging him. "You helped make a great weekend."

Sean kissed his head and hugged Jack. "That's what uncles are supposed to do." He crouched down and looked at Jack. "And buddy, I'm sorry I won't be around at Thanksgiving."

Jack shook his head. "You and your staff cooking for the homeless is something dad, pop and me will be deeply thankful for."

"Thanks bud," Sean smiled, hugging Jack. "But I'm down for Christmas."

"Can't wait," Jack smiled. "Skype dates on Monday nights?"

"You got it," Sean smiled, letting Jack go.

Sean and Dave hugged. "Thanks Sean," Dave said. "You were huge this weekend."

Sean smiled at him. "I enjoyed it as much as the boys."

Aaron pulled Sean into a hug. "Thank you Sean."

"Thank you Aaron," Sean smiled at his brother. "I meant what I said. I enjoyed this as much as the boys." They shared a deep hug.

Aaron rubbed Sean's shoulder. Sean moved towards the door with his luggage bag. "Hey Jack," Sean said as Jack was climbing into Aaron's SUV. "You get those pool hound friends of yours into a winter weekend at the cabin. I'll cook," Sean smiled with a wink.

Jack beamed. "You got it Uncle Sean!"

Aaron and Dave waved at Sean. "Travel safe Sean," Aaron said. "I love you brother."

"I love you too," Sean said with a smile. "You too," he pointed at Jack, getting a point back.

Sean looked at Dave. "Take care of them," Sean smiled at Dave. Dave nodded with a smile and point. "Love you too Dave." Sean went in the doors.

**#####**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the alerts. I've had this one on my writing schedule also knowing another person's schedule.**

**But I ran over on this. So big props, again, to my OK Teach doing proofreading while starting her first week of school. At least I got this to her before the kiddos show up. That's when it gets tougher for her to proofread.**

**And on that note, I'm taking my own break. I'm flying out again to Boston to meet up with my friend TKDTheElders and her wonderful husband. No Fenway trip this year. I said no. I just want to enjoy the hospitality of their home and relax for a weekend. I loved seeing Fenway last year. Bucket list check-off.**

**But honestly, I'd rather watch a BoSox baseball game in their living room on their huge flat screen. I don't have to crawl over peeps in the stadium seats to hit the loo. And the food and beer is a LOT cheaper. Plus the food is way better. And the beer is colder. The hospitality is over the top.**

**I have priorities. :D**

***Knightly bow***

**Rockie out. See ya all in October.**


End file.
